


a song playing in the playground

by fourthmonth



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Fluff, M/M, Mingyu and Wonwoo - 3rd year College Students, Seungkwan - 2nd year College Student
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-02-28 13:19:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18757228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fourthmonth/pseuds/fourthmonth
Summary: Hindi malaman-laman ni Wonwoo kung bakit at sino ang taong halos palagi niyang napapanaginipan.





	a song playing in the playground

 

> _"Hoy! Sandali! Ang daya naman. Kayo lima tapos kami apat lang!"_
> 
> _"Edi mag hanap pa kayo ng isa pa!"_
> 
> Mainit. Maalikabok. Malawak.
> 
> Maraming pwedeng ilaro sa lugar na ito, sa  **playground**. Maraming bata ang naglalaro. Karamihan amoy pawis. Lahat sila ay parang hindi nauubusan ng gana maglaro, maliban na lang sa isa... na nakaupo sa bench malapit sa playground, nakapikit, nakikinig sa kanyang ipod.
> 
> _"Nonu, gusto mong sumali samin ng patintero?"_
> 
> _*Come stop your crying_  
>  It will be alright  
>  Just take my hand  
>  And hold it tight~*
> 
> Nagulat si Nonu nang may biglang nagsalita sa tabi niya matapos idikit ang tenga nito sa tenga niya na kung saan nakasabit ang earphones niya.
> 
> “Oy, alam ko yang kantang yan!” ngiting sabi ng batang katabi niya na.
> 
>  

“Won, gising. Gising na.” Mahinang sabi ng kanyang kaibigan. “Okay ka lang ba? Masama ba ang napanaginipan mo?”

 

“H-ha? Hindi naman. Bakit?” Tanong ni Wonwoo sa kanyang kaibigan.

 

“Parang nakasimangot ka na naman kasi diyan habang natutulog kaya ginising kita agad.”

 

“Ah ganun ba?”

 

Pagtatango ng kaibigan sakanya.

 

“Ah Mingyu, tapusin na lang nga natin ang pagse-search bago sumara ang library, tapos bukas na lang natin pagpatuloy.” pagsisimula ni Wonwoo sa pagligpit ng kanyang mga gamit.

 

Alas-sais na ng hapon nang nagsimula nang sumara ang libray at umalis na sina Wonwoo at Mingyu na partner niya hindi lang sa research paper kundi sa buhay niya.

 

 

“Dalawang order po ng caffè americano”

 

“Sige po. Ano pong pangalan nila?” tanong ng nasa cashier.

 

“ ‘boo’ na lang po at ... ” sabay tingin ni seungkwan sa kaibigan niyang nasa tabi niya lang.

 

“ ‘gyu’ ”

 

“Okay po. Tawagin na lang po namin kayo pag okay na ang order niyo.”

 

Matapos mag-bow nina mingyu at seungkwan ay naghanap na sila kung saan pwede umupo.

 

“Ayos ka lang ba? Bakit parang ang tahimik mo simula nung nagkita tayo ngayon? Hindi kaya... May problema ka  sakin?” sunod-sunod na tanong ni seungkwan.

 

“Ah wala.... Tungkol kasi kay Wonwoo... ulit.”

 

“May masamang napanaginipan na naman ba siya?”

 

“Ewan. Siguro. Di niya naman sinasabi eh.”

 

“Alam mo Gyu, normal lang naman siguro na mangyari yan kasi kahit naman ako may masamang napapanaginipan din ako.”

 

“Nag-aalala lang ako kasi ilang beses ko na siyang napansin na ganito.”

 

“Hayaan mo na. Malay natin sa sunod di na mangyari ulit sakanya.”

 

 _“Boo at Gyu??”_ Sigaw ng nasa cashier.

 

“Mahal mo lang kasi siya.” pabirong sabi ni seungkwan.

 

“Gago. Kunin mo na lang nga ang order natin. Pero, oo.” mahinang tawa ni Mingyu

 

Tumayo na lang Seungkwan para kunin ang order nila.

 

 

“Malapit na pala anniversary niyo ni Wonwoo. Anong balak mo?” Biglang tanong ni Seungkwan kay Mingyu habang naglalakad sila papunta ng kanilang dorm.

 

“We're going on a Date!” Mingyu smirked. “But I’ll let him decide wherever he wanted to go.”

 

**[ On D-day ]**

Isang oras nang naghihintay si Wonwoo sa waiting area ng bus na kung saan napagkasunduan nilang doon magkita. Nakailang tawag at text na siya ngunit ni isang text ay wala siyang matanggap. Alalang-alala na si Wonwoo sa kung ano na ang pwedeng mangyari kay Mingyu. Kaya naiisipan niyang puntahan ang lugar na palaging pinupuntahan ni Mingyu kaoag ito ay may problema.

 

Hindi nagkamali si Wonwoo sa kanyang hula. Sa playground. Nakita niya ang likod ng lalaking mahal niya na nakaupo sa swing habang nanonood sa mga batang naglalaro.

 

"Namimiss mo bang maging bata ulit?"

 

Napatayo sa gulat si Mingyu nang may biglang may familiar na boses na nagsalita sa tabi niya.

 

"Happy anniversary to us, big man!"

 

"Won!! Look. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean-" nang napansin ni niyang na nakangiti pa rin sakanya si Wonwoo sakanya na parang walang pakialam sa ipapaliwanag niya, nginitian niya na kang rin ito at niyakap ng mahigpit. "Happy anniversary, Won. I love you like .... a lot! But why were you smiling at me like you have no care? Kahit pa mag-explain ako kung bakit hindi kita hinintay sa waiting are at napunta ako dito?"

 

Bumitaw na si Wonwoo sa yakap para harapin si Mingyu at kausapin. "Bakit? Bawal bang ngitian ko ang taong mahal ko na parang bata kung mag-explaind?" He smiled.

 

"Oh fck! No!! Stop it! Kanino mo natutuhan yan?"

 

"Sayo" Won smirked.

 

"Tsk! Fine, fine. Just stop it. Kasi baka mamaya niyan di ko mapigilan sarili ko na halikan kita." he smirked back.

 

Then Wonwoo got shocked. "Gago ka! Sa harap ng mga bata dito? Kaya mo yun?"

 

"Oo naman! Gusto mo try natin?" papalapit na sana si Mingyu ng biglang itinulak siya ni Wonwoo papalayo.

 

"Baliw ka talaga no?"

 

Tinawanan lang siya nito.

 

"You know what? Two years na tayong magkakilala pero di ko pa rin nakikita magulang mo. Lagi talaga silang busy no?" biglang tanong ni Mingyu.

 

"Yeah, pero hayaan mo balang araw magkikita din kayo. Balang araw makikilala mo din sila. Okay?" Sabay hawak sa magkabilang pisngi ni Mingyu. "So, now explain?"

 

"Huh?"

 

"Why are you here? Bakit hindi mo ako hinitay sa waiting area? Call ako ng call. Text ako ng text. Pero ni isang call at text galing sayo, wala akong natanggap. Bakit? May problema ba?"

 

"No. Nothing's wrong. I'm so sorry. Pero hinintay kita doon kaso narinig ko kasi ang mga batang naglalaro ng patintero kaya pinuntahan ko para panoorin sila. Namiss ko lang kasi tapos hindi ko namalayan isang oras na pala ang nakalipas. I'm sorry, Won."

 

Won smiled, "Apology accep-"

 

"Won! Okay ka lang?"

 

"Medyo nahihilo lang ako." pagtatango ni Wonwoo habang nakapikit nakahawak ang kanang kamay niya sa stand ng swing at sa ulo niya naman ang kaliwang kamay niya.

 

"May lagnat ka ba? o masakit lang talaga ulo mo? Gusto mo umupo muna tayo sa bench?"

 

"Sige"

 

Pagkaupo sa bench na malapit lang sa playground.

 

"Sandali lang Won bibilhan kita ng tubig ha? Baka sakaling sumakit lang ulo dahil sa init at uhaw ka." tumakbo nang mabilis si Mingyu para bumili ng tubig.

 

Wonwoo squeezed his eyes shut while holding his head because of pain he feels. Konti na lang sisigaw na siya dahil sa sobrang sakit pero thank God dumating na kaagad si Mingyu na may dalang mineral water bottle.

 

"Here" sabay abot ng bottle kay Wonwoo. "Do you want me to take you to the hospital?"

 

"No. Wag na. Thank you na lang sa tubig."

 

"Are you sure?"

 

"I am 100% sure. Don't worry. Tsaka baka dahil lang ata talaga sa init kaya sumakit ang ulo ko." pagsisinungaling ni Wonwoo.

 

"Okay! Let's go on a date, then?"

 

"Sure!"

 

"San mo ba gustong pumunta?"

 

"Panoorin na lang natin yung endgame! Showing pa naman yun diba?"

 

"Yes! Sure! tapos sunod arcade? Alam kong gustong gusto mo doon."

 

"You know me so well ha. Kain na din tayo bago umuwi."

 

"Of course!"

 

 

Gabi na nang nakauwi sina Mingyu at Wonwoo. Panay ang iyak ni Mingyu sa loob ng sinehan dahil sa mga nangyaring di inaasahan niya sa pelikulang 'Avengers: Endgame' habang si Wonwoo... tinawanan ng mahina si Gyu dahil sa ka-cutean nito. _What a pure and soft heart he has_ Wonwoo thought

 

Nakahiga sa kama. Nakatingin sa ceiling ng kanyang kwarto si Wonwoo at iniisip ang mga pangyayaring pumasok sa isip niya kanina habang sumasakit ang kanyang ulo.

 

_Maaraw. Chalk. Sigawan ng mga bata... Playground._

 

Wonwoo listed the things he saw. "Playground.. parehong lugar sa napanaginipan ko noong nakaraang araw lang... Hindi kaya may connection? Pero bakit? Paano?" He asked his self in cofusion.

 

Ilang araw na ang nakalipas at halos pare-pareho lang ang mga pumapasok sa isip niya. Hindi niya malaman-laman kung bakit iyon lagi at para saan pa.

 

Naglalakad ngayon si Wonwoo patungo sa dorm nila Mingyu at Seungkwan para tapusin na ang research paper.

 

**_*knock knock*_ **

 

" _Coming!!_ " sigaw ni Seungkwan sa loob ng dorm.

 

"Pasok! Pasok ka~ lalabas lang ako para bilhan ko kaya ng soft drinks ha? Enjoy!" agad na sabi Seungkwan pagkabukas niya ng pintuan.

 

"Para kang timang!!" sigaw ni Mingyu kay Seungkwan at pabirong babatuhin sana ng tsinelas.

 

"Bye bye!!" nagmadaling alis na si Seungkwan.

 

 

Sa wakas natapos na nina Wonwoo at Mingyu ang kanilang research paper. Subalit hindi pa rin bumabalik si Seungkwan.

 

"Akala ko ba bibili lang ng softdrinks si Seungkwan. Bakit ang tagal niyang bumalik?" tanong ni Wonwoo.

 

"Malamang may nakita na naman siyang kakilala niya tapos mahahabang kwentuhan o kaya kumanta na yun si videoke sa mga dept. store. Hayaan mo babalik din yun." sagot ni Mingyu. "Mag soundtrip na lang muna tayo habang nagrerelax."

 

"Sige maghanap ka diyan sa laptop mo."

 

"Sure. Wait lang."

 

 ** _*scroll scroll sa playlist*_** then **_*click*_**

 

 _*Come stop your crying_  
_It will be alright_  
_Just take my hand_  
_And hold it tight ~*_

 

"Sandali! I-pause mo nga" demand ni Wonwoo.

 

At sinunod naman ito ni Mingyu, "Bakit?"

 

"Sobrang familiar kasi.." sabi ni Wonwoo habang may inaalala.

 

"Natural kasi kanta 'to sa tarzan eh. This song is a legend! Hindi mo ba alam? O hindi mo tanda? Besides palagi ko tong pinakikinggan, remember?" Mingyu chuckled.

 

"No, its not like that..."

 

Hindi maintindihan ni Mingyu kung ano ba ang gustong sabihin ni Wonwoo. "Huh? What are you talking about?"

 

"Uuwi na ako."

 

"What? Why? Eh hindi pa nga bumabalik si Seungkwan tapos aalis ka na agad? Is there something wrong?"

 

"Walang problema, Gyu, wala. Yung soft drink ko ibigay mo na lang kay Kwan ha? May itatanong lang ako kay Mama. Bye" sabay halik sa noo ni Mingyu at umalis na.

 

 

"Ma, can i ask you something?" agad na tanong ni Wonwoo nang makarating siya sa kusinang bahay nila na kung saan nagluluto ang nanay niya.

 

"Yes, sure anak. What it is?"

 

"...about my past?"

 

"Pero matagal na yun. Bakit gusto mo pang balikan?"

 

“Because ma, listen to me” inalalay ni Wonwoo na umupo ang nanay niya sa harap ng dining table at saka rin siya umupo sa harap nito. Hindi pa nagpapatuloy si Wonwoo sa pagsasalita ay kinakabahan na ang nanay niya dahil alam niya. “Parang unti-onting bumabalik na ang mga alaala ko. Tulad lang kaninang kasama ko si Mingyu. Habang nakikinig kami sa theme song ng tarzan, biglang naalala ko si lola pero hindi ko alam kung bakit siya? But there's only one event thats always been in my mind at hindi ko malaman kung ano at sino at bakit. Kaya ma please help me recall these things. I wanna know who i was i wanna know at least a little memory about myself in the past.”

 

“Wonwoo, anak makinig ka din sakin ha?” nagbuntong-hininga ang nanay niya bago nagpatuloy sa pagsasalita. “Fifteen years ago, you were just an 8-year-old kid, you got hit by a truck. Nawalan ng preno ang truck noon. And you were there, on the pedestrian lane, crossing the road with other kid habang naka-earphones ka kaya hindi mo narinig ang busena ng truck. People were shouting but the other kid na kasama mo was trying to save you pero hinala siya nito ng ibang tao kaya ikaw lang ang nahagip ng truck. Nag 50/50 ang buhay mo noon at na coma ka for almost two months. I'm so sorry I blamed the other kid na kasama mo noon dahil sa mga nangyari sayo. Kaya sa sobrang galit ko sakanya hindi ko siya pinayagan na bisitahin ka kahit pa ang iba mo pang mga kalaro. Pero mas tumaas ang galit ko sa bata nang malaman ko na nagkaroon ka ng amnesia sa paggising mo. Hindi kami nagdalawang-isip ng papa mo na pumuntang New York kasama ka at doon manirahaan at hindi namin hinayaang magkaroon siya ng update tungkol satin.”

 

“Pero wala naman siyang kasalanan, ma”

 

“Hindi kasi namin matanggap ang nangyari sayo. Siya lang ang kasama mo noong oras na nagyari iyon. Pero ngayon alam namin na wala talaga siyang kasalanan sa nangyari, kaya gusto naming humingi ng tawad sakanya.”

 

“Sino po ba yung batang tinutukoy niyo? Nagkita na po ba kayo?”

 

Hinawakan ni Mrs. Jeon ang parehong kamay ni Wonwoo at tiningnan ito ng masinsinan sa mata, “Nakita uli namin siya anak. Pero hindi pa rin kami nakakahingi ng tawad dahil hindi pa kami handa ng papa mo.”

 

“Bakit hindi niyo puntahan ulit? Malayo po ba siya? Gusto niyo po bang samahan ko kayo?”

 

“No. No need, anak. Dahil sobrang lapit niya lang.”

 

"What do you mean?"

 

 “Si mingyu. Si **Mingyu** , ang batang tinutukoy ko. ”

 

Gulat na gulat si Wonwoo. Hindi makagalaw at hindi makapaniwala sa mga narinig. Tinanggal ni Wonwoo ang pagkakahawak sakanya ng nanay niya. “I’m still confused. Kung si Mingyu nga, bakit hindi niya ako namumukhaan hanngang ngayon?”

 

“Tulad ng sinabi ko kanina, maaaring hindi ka niya namukhaan dahil hindi ko siya hinayaang may makuhang update tungkol sayo. Mapa social media man o kahit pa magtanong tanong siya kapitbahay natin. Ilang taon n din ang nakalipas, maraming nagbago kaya maaaring hindi niya na maalala ang mukha mo. I’m so sorry anak. I’m very sorry Wonwoo. Sana mapatawad mo pa kami ng papa mo.” Mangiyak-iyak na sabi ng nanay niya.

 

“Naiintindihan ko po kung bakit niyo nagawa ‘to kay Mingyu. Pero ‘wag po kayong humingi ng tawad sakin. Humingi po kayo ng tawad kay Mingyu mismo.”

 

"Sandali lang po, ito din po ba ang dahilan kung bakit ayaw niyo pang makita muli si Mingyu sa personal?"

 

"Oo, anak. I'm so sorry. Alam namin na gustong-gusto niyo na ni Mingyu na magkita-kita kami. Hindi pa kasi talaga kami handa."

 

Tahimik lang si Wonwoo...

 

“Ang tungkol pa pala kay Mingyu... As soon as we get back here sa Pilipinas at makalipas ang ilang araw simulang ilinibing ang lola mo. Pinuntahan namin ng papa mo ang bahay ni Mingyu para humingi ng tawad kaso pagpunta namin, iba na ang nakatira kaya hindi na namin siya mahanap pa. Hanggang sa nagkita kayo muli two years ago.”

 

“Gaano po kayo kasigurado na siya nga po?” Tanong ni Wonwoo

 

“Pauwi ang papa mo noon, nakasakay siya ng bus. Nakita niya ang nanay ni Mingyu kasama siya. Pero nalaman namin to last month lang.”

 

“Thanks ma, ngayon nasagot na ang mga tanong ko noon pa. Someday i’ll take you and dad to Mingyu.” Ngiting sabi ni Wonwoo.

 

“Maraming salamat, anak. Maraming salamat sa pagintindi. Mahal ka namin ng papa mo.” Tumayo ang nanay niya para yakapin siya.

 

“I know, ma. I love you too.” Yinakap niya ito pabalik.   

 

> "Ma, asan po si lola?" tanong ng batang si Wonwoo.

>  
> 
> "Nak, mag-i-stay muna si lola sa hospital para magpagaling ha? Wag kang mag-alala uuwi din siya." sabi ng nanay niya.
> 
>  
> 
> "Bakit? Mamamatay na po ba siya?" iyak na sabi ng bata.
> 
>  
> 
> Yinakap ng nanay ang bata, "Shhh. Hindi siya mamamatay. Manunood pa daw kayo ng tarzan diba?"
> 
>  
> 
> "Talaga po?"
> 
>  

> "Syempre! Kaya ngumiti ka na diyan ha? Kasi hindi pa mawawala ang lola."

 

 

_***kring kring kring*** _

 

In-off ni Wonwoo ang alarm at tiningnan ang oras. _5:00 am._ Naghanda na para sa unang klase. 

 

Alas-sais na, maaga pa para pumunta sa klase niyang 8am kaya naisipan niyang pumunta sa dorm nila Mingyu. Nag-aabang na siya ngayon ng bus nang biglang nagvibrate ang cellphone niya.

 

_***ring ring*** _

“ _Won, asan ka?_ ” tanong ni Seungkwan sa kabilang linya.

 

“Bakit anong nangyari?”

 

“ _Matapos kasing kausapin ni Mingyu sa sa cellphone niya ang nanay niya. Parang naiiyak na siya. Tapos bago siya umalis, sabi niya bumalik na sila_.”

 

“Sinong sila?”

 

“ _Hindi ko na naitanong kasi umalis na siya kagad_.”

 

“Bakit hindi mo hinabol?”

 

“ _I tried! Okay? Sadyang higante talaga ang jowa mo kaya hindi ko nahabol_.”

 

“Tsk. Saan ba siya nagpunta?”

 

“ _Yun na nga eh. Kaya kita tinawagan kagad kasi hindi ko alam at nagbabasakali na may ideya ka kung saan siya pumunta._ ”

 

“I think alam ko na kung saan siya pumunta.”

 

“ _Saan?!_ ”

 

“I’ll call you later. Bye”

 

“ _Wait!—_ ”

 

 

 Sabado ng umaga...

 

Nakaupo ngayon si Mingyu sa parehong bench na inupuan ni Wonwoo noon. Minamasdan niya ang mga batang walang-pagod sa paglalaro. Inisip niya kung gaano niya na gustong makita muli ang kalaro niya noon. Sobrang miss niya na ito, at ang mga panahong iyon na kung saan puro kasiyahan lang ang nasa isip.

 

**[ flashback ]**

 

15 years ago... Sa playground...

 

“Nonu, lumayo ka sakanya! Baka ma-out ka!” Sabi ng batang Mingyu sa kalaro niya na malapit nang maabot ng kalaban nila na nakatayo sa may guhit.

 

Tapos na sila maglaro ngayon, pawisan at amoy araw na. 

 

“Mingu! Uuwi na ngayon si lola galing hospital!” sabi ni Nonu na ako puno ng excitement.

 

“Edi manonood  ulit kayo niyan ng tarzan mamaya?”

 

“Oo, pero sabi ko kasama ka na kasi alam kong paborito mo rin yun! Tsaka pumayag naman siya!”

 

“Sige sige gusto ko yan!”

 

Papunta na sila sa bahay ng kalaro niyang si Nonu. Tatawid na sila ngunit nang makita ni Mingyu ang nanay niya sa kabilang kalsada ay nauna siya maglakad.

 

“Ma!!!!” excited na sabi ng batang si Mingyu.

 

“Anak! Ang kalaro mo!!!” sigaw ng nanay niya kalaro niya.

 

Nakatawid na ang batang si Mingyu at sakto sa paglingon niya ay nakita niyang nakahiga, duguan ang ulo at sira-sira ang ipod niya....

 

**[ end of flashback ]**

 

Hindi namalayan ni Mingyu na may tumulo na palang luha sa mata niya. Ipinahid niya ito gamit ang braso niya. Masakit. Sobrang sakit para sakanya ang makita ang kaibigan na duguan matapos mabangga ng truck. Labing-lima na ang nakakalipas pero sobrang klaro pa sa memorya niya ang buong nangyari. At ngayon, malalaman niya na bumalik na sila. Sobrang saya niya ngunit inisip niya si Wonwoo. Inisip niya kung ano magiging reaksyon niya kapag nalaman niyang sobrang saya niya na bumalik na ang pamilya ng kaibigan niya. Bumalik na ang kaibigan niya na matagal niyang hinintay, matagal niya nang gustong makita. Pero ibinalik niya na lang sa tuwang nararamdaman niya kaya naman sumandal siya at ipinikit ang mga mata.

 

 

Pakarating ni Wonwoo. Nakita niya agad si Mingyu at linapitan siya. Napansin niyang nakapikit lang ito at hindi natutulog, naisipan niyang kunin ang earphones niya para isabit ang isa sa kaliwang tenga ni Mingyu habang isa ay sa kanang tenga niya.

 

Napamuklat si Mingyu sa ginawa ni Wonwoo.

 

“Just continue what you’re doing and listen to the song.” Ngiting sabi ni Wonwoo.

 

Sinunod naman ito ni Mingyu kaya ipinikit niya muli ang mga mata niya at hinawakan ang isang kamay ni Wonwoo. Hinayan lang ito ni Wonwoo ay sumandal siya sa balikat ng boyfriend niya. Isinaksak niya na ang earphones sa cellphone niya at plinay ang kantang....

 

**_*playing ‘You’ll be in my heart’ by Phil Collins, theme song of Tarzan*_ **

 

Natapos na ang kanta at tinanggal na ni Wonwoo ang earphones. Magsasalita na sana si Mingyu kaya pinigilan niya ito gamit ang labi niya. Pagtingin ni Mingyu kay Wonwoo...

 

Namumula na ang mga mata niya na tila lalabas na ang mga luha, kaya naman pinigilan ni Wonwoo na huwag munang umiyak at ngumiti ng malaki sa harap ng boyfriend niya at sinabing, “I missed you.... Mingu.” at doon na lumabas ang mga luhang kanina niya pang pinipigilan.

 

Gulat na gulat si Mingyu sa narinig ng boyfriend niya. _Mingu_. Sabi niya sa isip niya. Isang tao lang ang tumatawag sakanya nito. Ilang taon na din ang nakalipas nang huling marinig ang salitang iyon. Kaya hindi na din napigilan ni Mingyu na umiyak at yakapin ang boyfriend niya at inisip na tama siya sa hula niya, na siya nga. Siya na nga ito, nasa harap na niya ang taong matagal niya nang gustong makita “Nonu! I missed you so much and i’m so sorry!”

 

“Wala kang kasalanan. Kasalanan ko yun tsaka aksidente ang nangyari. Ang mahalaga nasa harap mo na ako ngayon.” sinusubukan ni Wonwoo na itahan si Mingyu dahil sa sobra nitong  iyak.

 

Ngunit kahit pa gaano karami pa silang umiyak ngayon, isa lang ang nararamdaman nila, kasiyahan. Alam nila na saya ang mga luhang lumalabas sakanilang mga mata. At sa ngayon inisip nila na wala nang sinuman o anuman ang makakapaghiwalay sakanila.

 

 

—

 

 

_Makalipas ang ilang araw. Nagkita muli ang pamilya ni Wonwoo at ang pamilya ni Mingyu. Nag-sorry naman ang pamilya ni Wonwoo kina Mingyu at pinatawad naman sila kagad._

 

_Kasama ni Wonwoo ang mga magulang niya at ang boyfriend niya papuntang simenteryo dahil death anniversary ng lola niya._

 

_“Anak mauna na kami ng papa mo sa kotse, ha? Sumunod na lang kayo ni Mingyu.” Sabi ng nanay ni Wonwoo bago umalis._

 

_“Sige po, ma.”_

 

_Matapos masdan nila Mingyu ang puntod ng lola ay muling nagsalita si Wonwoo, “La, sorry po kasi sa loob po ng labing-talong taon wala po akong naalala tungkol satin kaya hindi na po tayo nakakanood ng Tarzan na magkasama. Pero nagpapasalamat po ako kasi kung hindi dahil lang sa theme song ng Tarzan baka hindi ko mahanap yung taong isasama ko sanang manood. Katabi ko nga po pala siya at ... jowa ko na po.” Tumingin siya sa taas para tingnan ang mukha ni Mingyu._

 

_“Lola kinikilig po ako.” Napatawa na lang si Wonwoo sa sinabi ng boyfriend niya._

 

 

_Naglalakad na sila ngayon papuntang kotse._

 

_Tinitingnan lang siya ni Mingyu habang nakangiti at inakbayan._

 

_“Bakit?” tanong ni Wonwoo._

 

_“Na-a-amazed lang ako kasi hintay ako nang hintay tapos wala akong kaalam-alam yung taong hinihintay ko ay nakita ko na pala at nakasama pa 2 years ago lang.”_

 

_“At yung batang lagi kong napapaniginipan noong within two years  ay ang lalaking palagi ko lang pala kasama.”_

_“Itinadhana ata talaga tayo no?”_

 

_Ngumiti lang si Wonwoo at tumgin sa dinadaanan nila._

 

_“Sus, kilig ka naman.” Sabi ni Mingyu bago halikan ang ulo ni Wonwoo at tumawa ng mahina._

 

**Author's Note:**

> hello guys! this is my first minwon fanfic, please be nice to me ㅋㅋ ❤️ Lahat po ito ay mga imahinasyon ko lamang at sorry po if may mga grammatical errors.
> 
> At hindi ko po talaga alam kong ano ang paboritong disney movie ng minwon hehe it’s one of my faves hehe lmao anyways please give a kudos if nagustuhan niyo. Thank you 💚💜


End file.
